


Shut Up and Move Your Damn Fire Cheerio

by Bogsli



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Contains Illustrations, Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons, Everyone gets given a fantasy race, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Ratings may change, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Warnings will be in the notes for any changes, and a class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogsli/pseuds/Bogsli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Pines family get sucked into their game of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Only this time there is no Probabilitor to be their DM. Only magical quests in distant lands, adventures through endless dungeons and a lot of wizards.</p><p>This is more D&D based than the series' version of the game, mostly cause it has more creative freedom in it. This is also extremely self indulgent oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unimportant Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue to set the scene for what happened before they were taken away to the magical land of DnD, it's not important to the plot and you can easily skip it and read the rest of the fic with no problem as it doesn't contain anything nessicary to the plot. It's rushed and scrappy and may be replace or removed entirely in the future , I just wanted to get straight into the action. May contain Ford/Stan at a later date but I will put a warning in the notes if it does go down that path.  
> Next chapter will likely contain a few illustrations to boot too as well as the start to their adventures. Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed issues with formatting oops and also the incorrect spellings.

As evening set in, the sun setting behind the trees of the Mystery Shack, there was a chorus of groans that echoed from within the Mystery Shack. Stan and Mabel stood outside of the living room, looking through the doorway at the nerd sanctuary the room had become. Graph paper with drawings of what looked like rooms and puzzles littered the floor, was pinned up to the walls, chairs, tv and even poor Waddles who was stuck buried under a mass of papers. It looked like Ford had even brought up a blackboard from the basement to continue their game on. As the world's nerdiest old man stood at said blackboard, a piece of paper in one hand as he drew an elaborate grid mass on the board with the other. “So Dipper, you walk into the goblin fortress your sword drawn as you ready yourself for an ambush. But then suddenly-”

“Suddenly the wrinkly old man demands his TV room back from Lord Nerdy Mcwizardton and his shorter companion Dorckleena the Short for the forth time this week.” Stan interrupted, doing his best to look unimpressed while scratching his lower back. Mabel having wandered in and picked up a stray piece of paper on the floor to inspect, soon chimed in.

“Unicorn glades?” She read from the paper. “This looks nothing like unicorn glades! Where are the rainbows and flowers?! This is all squares and symbols there's not even a majestic unicorn here to be seen!” She demanded answers from the two, waving the piece of paper in front of Dipper, pointing to all the spots where the unicorns could have been and particularly where they could have had their buffet of sugar cubes and golden apples.

“Mabel, you're supposed to use stats rolled by the die to-” Dipper made an attempt to explain the game once more but was talked over by Mabel who was demanding to know where exactly these unicorns were. Yet even Mabel was soon shouted over as the argument from the older Pines twins escalated. Ford asking if that maybe if he played it again he'd like it as he seemed to enjoy himself when playing against Probabilitor to save Dipper and himself. Yet Stan retorted once more about how he'd spent thirty years of his life paying off his brother's mortgage and that he should at least get to see the TV when he wanted to. Ford gladly looking over the fact it was still his house under his name and that he didn't ask to be saved (or so he thought) to instead propose something he hoped would catch his brother's interest.

“Perhaps you would be more interested if we put a bet on it.” Despite his twin's cat-like grin, Stan seemed to pause his eyes scanning the room as he considered his options before answering carefully. It wasn't every day Ford would turn to betting or having such a deviously smug grin on his face either and it was certainly unsettling.

“Sure, pointdexter, I'll take the bait. What's this bet you're talking about?” Stan answered carefully, though his eyes narrowed suspiciously, there was a grin slowly creeping onto his face. Everyone in the room knew he couldn't resist a gamble. Anything he could earn a profit from, thought likely using less than fair methods.

“Yourself and Mabel join Dipper and I in a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons.” There was an audible groan from both Mabel and her Grunkle. “If yourself and Mabel can defeat our simple campaign Dipper and I will move out of the room and find another place to play that isn't in the way of you sapping your life away in front of the television.” Grins were exchanged with Stan and his great niece. “ _But”_ Those grins soon fell as they redirected their attention back to Grunkle Ford. “If you fail to win our game, we get to play where we please, with who we please.”

“Does that include us, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel questioned and her curious gaze was soon replaced with a groan and a roll of her eyes as Ford had nodded in response.

“Well, Stanley, Mabel? What do you think?”

*

So it began after a scream of excitement from Dipper (which everyone pretended to ignore), Mabel and Stan were sat down to make character sheets with under heavy watch from Dipper and Ford. Dipper trying to stop Mabel from trying to get too carried away with making her character and Ford trying to prevent Stan from somehow cheating his way even through the very first steps of the game. Mabel had insisted on doing all the drawing and her Great Uncle Stan had no problem with letting her design his character. Which had been an interesting ride through memory lane as Ford has showed Mabel his own.

  
Ford's character was a portrait of himself during his late teens, early twenties, but instead with the pointed ears of an elf and the woodland robes to match; complete with mysterious wizard hood. Though he had been rather generous in the height, elves were tall but Mabel had pointed it out that he certainly wasn't 6”5. Though Ford refused any explanation on the matter, which resulted in huge handful of teasing from Stan until Mabel demanded him to go find a photo of him when he was the age Ford was in his illustration. The best Stan could produce was the one he'd kept in the sun visor of his car, taken just after a boxing lesson with Ford, their Dad looming rather ominously behind them.

Everyone had been quiet once Stan brought the picture back. Dipper and Mabel sat on the floor, talking quietly about what race, class and skills each of their characters should have. While Stan and Ford took a step back, sitting on the couch and having a conversation without fighting for once. Stan talking about how his old boxing career had rescued Waddles from a dinosaur, which had even made Ford laugh. The mental image of the man who needed an orthopedic back pillow, climbing onto a pterodactyl and punching it for the sake of a pet pig was certainly something to behold.

*  
The next morning it was show time. The game had been going with many bumps in the road, a huge amount of disagreements that only kept adding up. Then one frustrated table flip and Ford's infinity sided die fell from its plastic case and rolled across the floor. Soon there was a bright light and everything went blank.


	2. Sluggish Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adveture begins! It's a slow going story sorry but at least from here on out it can only pick up more and more. Warnings will be edited after this chapter now i have more on the story. I dont have a beta reader so if you spot any mistakes telling me would be a huge help! ((After the * the POV shifts from Mabel to Stan))

Mabel felt a slight twinge of pain in her head as she had come to. Slowly sitting up to rub her eyes, even with them closed she could see the light behind her eyelids. What time was it? They'd all been playing that stupid game with more numbers and grids than imagination and fun then something had happened. Grunkle Stan had tossed all the dice off the table and... and... her head hurt too much to think more on what events had passed. At least Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were fine, she didn't have to open her eyes to see they were there, mostly because it was impossible not to hear the raging argument going on between them. It must have been another big argument or otherwise Grunkle Stan would have by her side asking if she was well. Still her head was ebbing with a small amount of pain but now it slowly becoming more bearable. Her breath froze as she tried to move her legs and they refused to move. What had that dice done this time? Had her legs turned to stone? Were they missing out running in the woods around the shack living a life of their own? Though she didn't want to, slowly she peeked one eye open. Her vision was filled with the sight of a soft pink snout. “Waddles!” Without a second thought she scooped up the pig and held him in her arms. The pet pig remaining silent as it almost always did. Only something was different. A second glance at Waddles' face had her gasping.

Tusks. Waddles had a pair of nubby tusks on his face and scruffy hair trailing down his back. “Look Grunkle Stan! Waddles has little tusks isn't he so cute!” She found herself announcing without a second thought. Turning the pig around to hold him up to her great-uncles. Yet what was around stole her attention away. Waddles let out a squeal as Mabel's grip slipped on him and he tumbled back into her lap. Where were they? It was like no place she'd ever visited before.

Lush pastures stretched out before them, all bright healthy greens and flowers of vibrant whites, yellows and reds. Each flower was pristine and not a single petal was missing. The long grass blowing gently in the breeze like the hair of a fair maiden. It was like these fields had never been touched by a single living thing before now. Trees stood like the platoons of soldiers guarding the edges of the pasture. All of them taller than any that had been in Oregon, towering above the Earth below them like rough skinned giants. Their bark rough and dark but their leaves so bright and wild like the grass underneath her. Squinting harshly, she could see just a little better in through the trees, the dark shade from the trees was illuminated. Small glowing flecks danced within the shadows, twirling and chasing each other like they were locked in a dance. Each moving with the falling leaves that had been caught by the pleasantly warm breeze. Performing their waltz around the bushes and tree branches. Mabel could only hope they were beautiful fairies playing games of tag with each other through the flora and blossoms of the flowers on the woodland floor. Yet there was something that trumped the giant trees. The mountains stood firm and proud behind the trees. Soaring and rugged with white snow tipped peaks, the sun catching their Eastern side illuminating the rocks and the exposed some formations of something unidentifiable which glittered in the sunlight. The sun itself was so inviting to sit in, spreading its warmth across her face as she turned to towards it. That's when she spied something so much more spectacular than the things she'd seen before. One of the mountains was alive! It was moving, it had four legs sluggishly moving it forward and even a head as she looked closer. It looked just like a tortoise but rather than having a shell, it had a mountain that was covered in bright greenery that contrasted hugely against the saturated greys of the rocks that built up it's shell. The peak of it's mountainous shell passed through the clouds, cutting through them like scissors gliding through silk. Now she put her mind to it she could even feel the vibrations through the floor as it took each colossal step, shrinking slowly over the vibrant blue horizon; silhouettes of bird flocks too far in the distance to see well, chased after the tortoise mountain as it lumbered into the distance. Unable to contain her excitement much longer, she stood up whirling around in the opposing direction to see what else was around her. In the opposite direction of the mountains was a well trodden dirt path leading to a quaint little village. Golden fields of barley, wheat and crops she didn't know the names of reached across the hilly sides. Bathing in the sun that washed it's warm light across it all. The homes of the village blended almost perfectly into the hillside. The stone foundations and walls were so ancient moss grew between the cracks and ivy climbed up the sides, making it hard to see they were actually houses at a first glance. If there wasn't so many nor the golden fields to the back of the village it would have been near impossible to see it. She could only imagine what it looked like when the sun was setting, deep oranges complimenting the yellows. It would be so romantic! Perhaps there would be boys in the village; she had to tell Candy and Grenda all about it when she got back to the shack and they would have to come here on a boy hunt.

“Mabel, are you feeling alright? You've been quietly staring without a noise for awhile. I'm starting to get worried.” Dipper's voice cut through the sounds of the wind rustling the trees and blowing the grass. Unable to contain herself much more she screamed a 'yes' gesturing to the mountain that had legs and was still walking away over the horizon.

“Look at this, Dipper! Look at it all! It's so romantic and pretty. There could be cute country boys in that village and fairies in the woods. Not like the ones around the shack but pretty ones that actually play rather than shout at us to listen.” Mabel felt like she was going to explode in her moment of excitement. If only there was something that would top it all off. Before hand she would of said a unicorn until the Celestabelle 'incident'; instead maybe something just as majestic, beautiful but this time also nice.

Dipper chuckled and gave her a nudge. “Thought you would of liked it, those mountains too. I wonder where it's going or where it came from.” His voice dropped to a whisper so their bickering Uncles wouldn't hear. “Do you think Grunkle Ford knows what they are or where we are?”

Mabel paused, faltering for a moment. She'd assumed they were in a place similar to Gravity Falls. Then again the moving mountain should have been a sign that something wasn't right. Mentally slapping herself for being so naively engrossed she looked back to Dipper with a grin. “Grunkle Ford must know what we're doing. Right, Grunkle Ford?” She shouted the last bit loud enough that the two paused what they were fighting about this time to look at Mabel. She gasped and ran over to Grunkle Stan, looking up at his face. “Grunkle Stan, what happened?! You look like more of an ogre than usual!”

The jab earned her a light swat on the head with a rolled up piece of parchment he was holding. Parchment, not a newspaper. Odd. “Hey kid now that's just rude only your uncle Stan gets to say an old guy looks like an ogre. Now this dummy kept his special magic dice in that bag of dice again and this time we're all in the game again according to him. So we all get pointy ears and tunics to match but turns out I've been saddled with a new pair of teeth to boot, kid.”

Ford butted in before Mabel could say anything, not entirely looking forward to what she thought would be a nerd rant about the rules and maths of the game. “You're obviously a half orc, knucklehead. If you played with us from time to time you'd know that. By the looks of things Dipper and Mabel are halflings and I'm a-”

“Elf! You're your D, D and more D character!” Dipper interrupted pointing at Ford's slim pointed ears. Before clearing his throat and looking at the woodlands instead. “Sorry Great-uncle Ford, uh carry on.”

“Dipper is quite correct.” Ford grinned at the boy before his gaze turned to the sky as he thought, one finger tapping his chin as he thought. “So from that guess I can presume we are in the game. Only we have no dungeon master, no dice and no idea how to escape here and get back to our real lives. Unless we have the play the game to completion which would make sense or perhaps there's a spell or another infinity sided die in this realm. Which would be much too risky to use even if we did find it. So perchance there is another artefact we could use instead. After all this world is probably full of magical things to discover. Either way we won't find the answer stood here, unless...” It was at that, that Mabel tune out the Grunkle Ford's monologue. Instead she looked to Waddles, who was snuffling in the long grass. Then down at her own clothes. She wore a similar brown tunic as the others, made of a rather rough fabric that was itchy in places, nothing like her soft (though still rather itchy) sweaters at home. She also had a green cloak that clipped together so it draped neatly over her shoulders. Then big brown boots that were already muddy when she swore she hadn't walked barely two steps.

Looking at Dipper she noticed the petite pointed ears which she knew she likely matched as she lifted to trace her fingertips over her own ears. They both were shorter than before but still soft around the middle, their bodies hadn't changed much rather than perhaps being a notch or two shorter than usual. Her great-uncles however, she turned her gaze towards them. Ford's skin was fairer and almost bare of any hair at all. The only bit she could spy was on his head and his eyebrows, even his typical five o'clock shadow was near vanished, only the light tinge of grey showing it was still there, even then she had to look for it. He was taller, slimmer, more streamline, but she didn't doubt that he could still wrestle with whatever odd creature managed to escape his basement. Grunkle Stan however, though after learning he was what they said was a 'half-orc' he lacked the green skin she expected. Maybe you had to be full orc to have green skin she mused. Though Stan's ears were pointed they weren't anywhere near as slim and agile as Ford's, they looked broader and still looked rather large on his face. His eyes were meaner, his brow broader rather than slimmer like Ford's. His nose was still big while his twin's was narrower. Then there was the two large teeth that poked out from his lips, making him unable to close his mouth entirely, now he certainly looked more like the kind of man to punch zombies to save his grandchildren. Thicker hair covered his chin and jawline that made it looked like he hadn't shaved in days while he was cleanly shaven this morning. And just when she thought that Uncle Stan's body hair couldn't be anymore disgusting, it poked out the neck cut of his tunic in more noticeable than ever thick curls while Ford's was spotless of any hair. Though while Grunkle Ford was now taller, Grunkle Stan seemed to be several weight classes out of everyone's league now. Though only an inch or two shorter than Ford he was plenty more broader than his twin. Built more like those bulky barbarian ogre things she'd seen on the front of the box of the game, though her Uncle was far less ugly than that, he was still the same disgusting old man on the inside she thought, catching him scratching his backside. Then again even Waddles had undergone physical changes though he was still the loveable pig on the inside. Now he looked like a wild boar more, though his tusks were the least bit threatening and he was harmlessly chewing on the once pristine untouched flowers in the pasture.

 

 

“Mabel, sweetie, are you coming?” Her Uncle's voice pulled her out of her train of thought, the rest of her family were already walking towards the village.

“Just a second!” She called back, running to scoop Waddles up into her arms before trotting to catch up with the rest of the Pines. Though she gravitated towards Dipper without thinking, it wasn't hard to see he was far too busy trying to get Grunkle Ford's attention and strike up a conversation with him. So she turned to Grunkle Stan instead, he always seemed to find time for her recently after Dipper had been spending more and more time with Old Fordsey. Walking alongside Stan she heaved Waddles up in her arms and turned him to face her Uncle. “Look Grunkle Stan! You match Waddles now. You two could wear matching outfits and be twinsies!” She beamed up at Stan, squishing Waddles' cheeks with one hand to make him 'talk'. “You better not go to prom wearing the same outfit as me or one of us is going to have to change.” She put on her best pig voice, trying to make it deep and snort at the end.

“Do I look that bad? I can feel something ain't right cause it's taking too much effort not to spit everywhere when I speak but do I really look like the pig? Cause that would just be salt in the wound to all this.”

Mabel gasped in mocked offence. “Grunkle Stan! Are you implying that Waddles' new look isn't undeniable adorable?!”

*

The village turned out to be some genetic looking European countryside get away that was on almost any British TV shows these days. It certainly seemed to lack any personality, so Stan thought, at least compared to Gravity Falls. It was just all cutesy stone cottages clustered in the middle of some crop fields. Even the when they reached the houses there was a severe lack of almost anything. There was a run down looking tavern helpfully named 'Ye Olde Tavern' and a blacksmith that looked like he made more horseshoes than anything that was going to help them on an 'epic wizard quest'. Not to mention he doubted that they had any whatever the currency was here to buy anything. Either way he was back at square one in his life, being thrown out to make an adventure without a single penny to his name. The only difference was he had his family and Ford here, which though was a vast improvement to the first time it had happened in his life, he couldn't exactly pull off his less moral methods of making a living; if that was even possible in this weird fairy tale fantasy bullshit land. At least the others seemed to be enjoying themselves so he put on a smile for the kids.

“Where should we seek our adventure? The inn or the blacksmith?” Ford spoke louder, clearly addressing them all now rather than just Dipper as he stopped a few steps into the foot path that had the neighbouring tavern and blacksmith on it. Stan rolled his eyes. Of course they were conveniently right next to eachother.

“The innkeeper probably has heard rumours or tales or know folk lores that could help us. Then again, the blacksmith could have a mission for us that could get us more well equipped for the dangers.” Dipper piped in as he tapped his chin in thought.

“Very good, Dipper. The innkeeper could also have a room for us to stay in and food for us too.”

“The innkeeper could send us on a magical quest for fairy tears or dragon treasure?” Mabel chimed in buzzing with excitement as she moved around Stan to be with his twin and her own twin.

“Can't we just steal the stuff in the field to eat?” Stan offered. He inwardly refused to enjoy any of this making adventures crap. He knew Ford would get the kids in trouble or danger, he wanted this over with quickly so they could return to the shack which was a safe haven compared to all this.

  
“Stanley, we're adventurers seeking fame and fortune not petty a band of petty thieves.” Though Ford had said it without a tone of malice or sarcasm in his voice, Stan couldn't help but feel like that was another subtle jive at his less than honest lifestyle.

With a grumble he answered folding his arms across his chest. “Fine we'll do it your way, pointdexter.” though he would much rather not, but he didn't play the nerdy game. Who knows stealing could have worse punishments in this game for all he knew. Overall it seemed that the more popular vote was to go into the seedy looking tavern despite its cracked windows and the swinging sign hanging onto its post by just a single piece of rusted chain. As they pushed through the doors, filing in one by one, it was quiet. Tables and chairs were crammed into the building like they regularly hosted world renowned the only people to be seen was a lady sweeping the creaky wooden floors, two local farmers (judging by their attire and that they called the maid by name anyway) and the bar lady. They all looked up as the family entered, the locals glared, the maid looked away hastily but the woman behind the bar grinned and maintained her gaze as she beckoned them in.

"Come in travellers, you must of travelled far cause I ain't ever seen you in these parts before. You must be weary please come sit and I'll fetch you all a drink." The plump woman called, pushing her stray brunette curls away from her face. Stan liked this gal, or more importantly her free drinks. With a quick glance over he confirmed that she had to be human, she lacked pointy ears or odd teeth. Unless there was some creature in this game that kept its horrifying features where they couldn't be seen. Stan had to suppress a shudder at the thought as Ford ushered his family to a table.

"No thank you, no need for drinks we can't afford." His twin called back as he seated himself across from Stan. Mabel seemingly moving to sit next to Stan, but instead pushed her pig onto his lap, asking him to look after Waddles while she and Dipper investigated. Though he opened his mouth to ask what they were investigating they hastily tagged on 'Thanks Grunkle Stan' before darting from the table and out the door of the tavern. Waddles staring up at him blankly in his lap as he stared at the door his grandkids just ran out of.

"Oh honey, drinks are on the house for new faces. I'll save the drinks for your short friends when they come back." The bar maiden answered before fussing behind the bar.

With the kids gone it left him and Ford awkwardly sat across from each other at the table and Waddles looking between the two of them like he was watching some sort of silent tennis match. At least the awkward silence gave him a chance to get a better look at this place before his smart mouth decided to join in.

It was a mess even compared to the Mystery Shack. There were holes in the wood panelling on the floor, he could even spy the gossamer strands of cobwebs disappearing into the darkness of under the floor. The wooden beams in the walls looked like they'd been chewed within an inch of their life by rats, making Stan almost gag when a tankard of what he guessed to be ale was slammed down in front of him and another in front of Ford. The lady grinned and up close Stan could see she was missing a few teeth."Enjoy boys." She singsonged before returned back to her place behind the bar. Though he wasn't opposed to anything that was free, the fact that the tables were sticky and had mysterious unidentified stains and marks on it only made his repulsion of the drink in front of him worse. He hesitated to reach for the handle and peer inside of the tankard.

"Didn't think I'd live to see the day Stanley Pines hesitated at a free drink. Have you come down with something serious? Do we need a doctor? That's if you're the real Stanley Pines at all." Ford disrupted the silence between them, Stan hadn't even noticed he'd been outwardly cringing until now. He blamed this half orc whatever face he had currently.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? I know Mabel has been doing her best to update you with modern humour but it still looks like you missed out on the humour gene entirely." Stan retorted earning a 'I'm not happy about this but I'm trying to keep it neutral' face from Ford. Stan could tell he was itching to correct him that humour wasn't an inherited trait through genes. He certainly didn't envy his twins poor acting and lying skills.

"Joking around aside Stanley, what's on the parchment you had when you arrived? I saw you hit Mabel with it so don't even think about playing dumb about not having it." So Ford had taken a step back to being the crazed scientist he'd found at the shack forty years ago. Not the same light-hearted Stanford that would laugh, joke and just let himself be a nerd. Instead he'd put back on the face of a man who just wanted answers and for things to go how he wanted. Though Stan knew a few days at the shack around the kids and himself wouldn't make him the same loveable nerd that he knew back when they were kids, but he still hoped that maybe eventually...

Dropping the piece of parchment onto the table Stan shrugged. “I don't know why you're so interested, its just a old piece of paper with a tea stain on it. Guess its an accurate representation of Toby's article still then. Heh.”

 Ford didn't answer, he'd swooped up the paper before it had even come to rest on the sticky oak table top. His twin frantically turned the paper upside-down, each side, squinting at it like he were trying to decipher all it's secrets. Likely being the cause of him failing to notice the small piece of paper that had slipped out from under the paper. Though Ford had failed to see it, Stan had. He picked it up between large finger and thumb. It was written on with dark thick ink. Yet what was written on the paper wasn't English nor Spanish. No language Stan knew. Unless it wasn't a language and instead a code like Ford's journals had been. If it was he'd have no problem getting through it after spending thirty years pouring over those journals surely. He'd deciphered the secrets to his brother's work, surely this would be a walk in the park in comparison. Yet the more and more he stared at it, nothing came to him. It all looked like neat lines of gibberish. Even after a few careful sips of the cheap ale, it was still just a mess of symbols, then again it probably wasn't the best idea to drink alcohol while trying to do something that involved actually thinking. He shook his head, he was getting off track. As time mulled by, he slowly came to notice the feeling of eyes boring into his skull. First, he glanced towards the locals but they were busy talking quietly between themselves. Then he looked toward Ford, who hastily looked away from him and back at the paper in his hands instead. Ha. Caught him. “Do I look that charming you can't keep your eyes off me?” Stan grinned at him. Though Ford just furrowed his brow and leaned across the table to take the paper from Stanley.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Where did you get this?” Ford spoke, his eyes leaving the scrawling on the paper to look at Stan with a small frown.

“Would you lighten up? As soon as the kids leave you turn into dad. Thought being in your favourite game you'd at least enjoy it and be happier.”

“Stanley, I'm simply sifting through the clues to complete the session at the highest success rate as possible.”

“You wouldn't do that if you were playing it with Dipper. Quit treating it like it's got something to do with your research for once, it was that dice of your which you took out of the locked cupboard you put it in.”

“I assumed you would of learnt from your previous mistakes and not throw all the dice you knucklehead.”

“Would you look at that. Stanford Pines is admitting he was wrong about something do you think they have cameras here?”

“With your face like that? Let's hope not.”

They both burst into chuckles, Stan giving Ford a light punch on the shoulder from across the table. As their merriment died down Ford looked back to the paper in his hand. “From the village under the moving mountains follow the man standing on a thick stem. He stands on one leg smooth to touch. Under a brown hat with velvet lining. But will guide you through the dark, to those who stamp and champ but have no hooves. But whose beautiful will befall you.” Apparently seeing the baffled look on Stan's face Ford continued. “It's elvish and probably some sort of riddle we have to solve. Perhaps it lead us to someone who knows what's going on. Or what this is." He tapped the parchment with the presumed tea stain on it.

“Elvish? You speak some made up nerdy lang-”  
  
“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! You have to come right now!” Mabel practically screamed as she burst through the tavern's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketches of Mabel and Dipper will likely be added in the upcoming chapter as I couldn't do much more with adding visuals due to a wrist injury this chapter, sorry ^^;;


End file.
